Crush
by symphonySketch
Summary: dave has a crush on john but can't bring himself to tell him, after all hes hardly ever spoken to the guy. at least until an opportunity presents itself. john thinks dave would be a pretty cool friend and wants to get to know him better. main pairing is john/dave other pairings mentioned such as rosemary and possibly more. (also i dont like the title, so that might change .)
1. awkward first encounters

He walks with his head held high and a smile on his face. He greets and waves at everyone he passes by even though You doubt he knows their names. He doesn't care if they ignore his greetings and if they greet back his smile grows wider. Sometimes you wonder if his mouth hurts, you think smiling this much would be painful but no, it never leaves his face. At Least, you think it's painful, you can't smile for a minute without your mouth going numb, though that doesn't matter really since you don't smile that much. His hair always has this messy bed head look to it, like he doesn't even try to tame it, unlike you. Your hair has been suffocated by gel and hair products alike. Gotta look good, not so much for others, but for yourself….okay maybe one other. That one other being the glasses wearing, blue eyed boy you've just been staring at as he walks past your locker. You almost miss his greeting but you're quick with a nod in his direction, hopefully he didn't notice you practically eye fucking him just now. You don't think he did since he can be pretty damn clueless, also he's kinda occupied with his noble mission of greeting every single person in the hall. Hes a very social person, and you? well you're okay with just hanging out with your half sister but because of this, it's almost impossible for you to drop hints or even try to get the dork alone long enough to let him know he has a nice ass. that's mostly his fault though, he's just too damn nice! Who wouldn't want to be friends with him.? Which is why he's almost always with someone, rarely alone. Then again, you two have hardly talked so it would probably be really fuckin weird and creepy if you told him that. Damn. This is probably never going to be anything more than a Stupid crush. Stupid stupid stupid fucking crush goddamnit-

"Dave, why are you hitting your head against the locker?"

You didn't even notice rose walking toward you.

"I've got it bad, lalonde."

Thats all you say because its true and she knows exactly what you're talking about. she literally figured out like seconds after your little crush on John happened. John motherfuckin Egbert. adorable little shit.

"c'mon let's get to class before we're late." she pats your back and smiles at you because she's been exactly where you are now. She had a crush on her best friend, kanaya. Turns out she liked her just as much and now they're together. You have never seen rose as happy as she is when she's with kanaya. you think that's great and you're truly happy for her, But you don't think that's gonna happen with you. Her and kanaya already knew each other, you and John are practically strangers. Maybe if you would just…I don't know talk to the guy…?

Yeah. You can do that. I mean how hard can it be.?haha right…right..? Yeah you think you can do that.

But for now, you'll just head to class with rose.

—-

You start walking to your fourth period class, the class you share with John. When you enter he's the first person you see, surprisingly he's alone. He's staring out the window he sits by, nows your chance, please don't fuck this up. You continue to chant that in your head as you slowly make your way toward him…

Almost there.

Just a couple more desks wow is it getting hot in here or is it just you.?

what is that loud thumping, is that your heart damn.

Just one row away and you…

Abscond the fuck out of there and take a left towards your desk.

Conveniently you sit in the row next to his towards the back which makes for a nice getaway.

God way to mess up quite possibly your only chance.

Your forehead meets the wooden desk immediately after you sit.

Maybe you hit your forehead a little too hard cause now your heads throbbing and someone's at your side.

"oh my god dude are you okay.?"

Holy shit. It's John.

You lift your head up.

"uhh…yeah I'm okay."

That's not quite true.

"really.? Cause that was pretty loud. I mean, i know school is kinda boring but giving yourself a concussion just to get out is a bit over dramatic, don't you think.?!" he laughs and you can't help but chuckle a bit yourself.

"yeah, guess you're right. But like, it's math class. It's not that uncommon to try an injure yourself enough to leave during math."

You try to sit up and lean on your hand but your elbow slips and you fall out of your chair a little. Way to go strider. So smooth.

John laughs some more, a bit harder now," haha c'mon now maths not that bad.!"

As soon as you pick yourself up you can't even bring yourself to be embarrassed, he just looks so happy and cheerful right now. Shits contagious, now you're laughing.

"heh jokes aside, are you sure youre okay.?"

"yeah, no worries, im good man." He sounds genuinely worried. That makes you pretty happy, and also feel kind of like an ass for making him worry.

"alright good.! I'm John by the way, I don't think we've been properly introduced before..?"

"oh uh hey I don't think so…im Dave."

He puts his hand in front of you and after a few seconds of wondering what the hell hes doing you finally realize, take his hand in yours and shake it. After contact your face started feeling a little warm.

"nice to meet you Dave.! Try not to hurt yourself before schools over, you seem pretty cool and I think it would be great if we hung out sometime! Yeah?" his eyes are practically shining with hope and his smile is so big and bright, how can you possibly turn him down?

"yeah, yeah that sounds great. Nice meeting ya too John."

He waves goodbye then walks back to his desk. Looks like class is about to start.

That's when you notice practically everyone in class staring at you. You quirk your eyebrow.? You thought people stopped staring at you once you mentioned your shades were a necessity and all that jazz. They eventually look away, some smiling, others chuckling quietly. What the hell. Is your crush on John that obvious fuck. Then it occurs to you that these guys probably saw you fall out of your chair like the fucking idiot you are. Yeah, that's probably it. Whatever, it was worth it.

Oh damn you did it.

You actually did it, you talked to John.

Four for you man hell yeah.

Gonna go out for a celebratory walk in the park and maybe yell at the top of your lungs on the rooftop holy hell you're so happy right now.

Wait.

He wants to hang out with you too.

You're doing it man

You're making this happen.

Haha yeah speaking of which you still need to make a new comic strip, SBaHJ has been on hiatus for about a month now..? Eh you'll get to that eventually, John definitely take priority here.

You don't think you'll be able to handle being alone with John though, as great as that would be, and you especially don't want to hang with his friends around either…

Maybe you should invite rose along when the time comes.

Yeah, that sounds good, you're sure she'll be up for it, she'd never leave you hanging.

You hope you'll get to hang out with him soon.


	2. daves asshole friends

"rose you should've seen me, I was so smooth. Egbert was practically swooning at my feet like 'wow Dave you're so cool we should def hang out soon' he said that yeah. So I don't know I'm pretty sure we're practically a thing now, you know..."

Rose listened to Your ramblings and "100% true, this is exactly how it went down. Dont give me that look." retelling of your first conversation with John during lunch. She let you continue on with your revised edition of the whole encounter before finally speaking up, "you do realize you share that class with nepeta, right.? She has already informed me of your "smooth conversation" with John. Nice move falling out of your chair by the way. Oh and if nepeta knows, everyone knows." her point was proven when karkat took his seat by you.

"heard you fell out of your chair in front of the poor fucker you've laid your affections on. Dumbass."

"nice seeing ya too karkles." he hates it when we call him karkles.

"shut the fuck up strider before I shove this damn fork down your throat, then you won't be able to open up your mouth and talk my sanity away anymore."

"assuming you had any sanity to begin with" You snickered.

Karkat was attempting to do as he said while You pushed him back, all the while rose watched you both in amusement when kanaya appeared.

"so how long have they been like that..." she asked rose.

"not very long, you know how they are. They'll tire out eventually and then resume conversation as if nothing has happened."

"of course. Has anything interesting occur yet today.?"

You immediately turned your attention from karkat to kanaya, "got a date with Egbert sometime soon."

"ah yes, nepeta told me about that. Though I don't believe wanting to hang out is the same as wanting to go on a date, Dave."

"c'mon guys can't a guy at least pretend its a date, why ya gotta shoot down my dreams like that? S'not cool." you nodded your head disapprovingly.

"you're such an idiot, what if other people overhear you talking about your "date" with John and start spreading rumors, how do you think John would feel about hearing this? I'm pretty sure the next table over has been eavesdropping like all shitty teenage girls with nothing better to do, they're probably texting everyone they know- he then said mockingly in a high pitched voice- "did you guys know Dave and John are a thing now omg" you obtuse fuck, this could be a thing that's happening right now simply because you want to pretend and live out your dreams. " oh shit karkat was right. You were careless, too happy in the moment to watch what you said around all these people. Fuck what if someone had heard all that nonsense, what if they told John...?

"karkat has a point." rose said and kanaya nodded in agreement.

"...fuck" was all you said.

"fuck is right you dense motherfucker. You don't wanna say anything you're gonna regret so of you wanna call it a date, I suggest doing so where our too nosy classmates cannot hear you." karkat patted your shoulder.

"yeah, thanks man." you nodded your head in his direction to show your appreciation. Despite all his insults, karkat was a pretty great friend.

"now, while we're still on the subject...how long do you guys think it will take For Dave to woo John? I'm gonna say its definitely not gonna happen. Especially with how terrible you are at flirting and don't even get me started on first impressions, you pretty much fucked that up already. Yeah I'd say you have no chance with him at this point."

You take that back, karkat is a shitty friend. Worst bro ever.

"I'd say maybe about a month or two..." was kanayas guess.

"hm I'm thinking a couple of weeks, assuming John swings that way, that is." rose replied.

"are you guys really-"

You were cut off by karkat, "alright, How about we make a bet. Winner gets free lunch from the losers for two weeks. As for my guess lets say that after kanayas two months are up we just assume I was right therefore I win. Deal?" karkat looked between the two girls.

"what. No. You guys are not betting on my love life. Are you shitting me?" you said exasperatedly

"oh but we are, you got a deal karkat." rose said with a smirk on her lips, eyes practically shining with amusement.

"well this should be interesting, deal." they all shook hands and gave each other sly grins.

"I can't believe you assholes oh my god."

You refused to talk to them for the rest of lunch.

* * *

By the time school was over your mind was racing with thoughts of the days events.

Lets see...

You talked to John. That was pretty great.

He wants to hang out with you, however you don't know when and now that you think about it, you never got his number. How the hell do you expect to make plans with him when you can't even communicate with him. Way to think things through. Oh that's right you weren't thinking, it was pretty hard to think around John honestly. If he was even so much as in the same room as you, you usually lost all ability to do even the simplest of tasks. He pretty much occupied your mind every waking moment. Hell, even when youre sleeping he's all you think about. Just...John. This dork is making it damn near impossible to do anything productive, he is ruining your life. Damn you Egbert. Damn you and your cute buck toothed grin, sparkling blue eyes and baggy jeans that leave way too much to the imagination...

Oh right, the days events. Back to your original train of thought before John took over.

Your friends are fucking jerks.

You still can't believe they've got that bet going on...

And fucking karkat oh you'll show him. You will definitely show him that you're perfectly capable of "wooing" Egbert. You've got great hair, false bravado and enough determination to be an anime protag. Overall, you've got this.

"Dave!"

You jump a little at the loud voice calling your name.

"Oh hey John.." you tried to say it as casually as you could, like as if his sudden presence didn't scare the ever loving shit out of you.

"ah did I scare you, I'm pretty sure I saw you jump, sorry about that man!"

Of course he noticed.

"nah it's cool. So, what's up?" yes that sounded calm and casual. You silently congratulate yourself.

"do you have a pesterchum? So we can talk and stuff, I use that way more than my phone." oh so that's what he wanted.

"pesterchum..? Yeah I do actually. My handle is...turntechgodhead." it's been a while since you've used pesterchum, you and rose used to talk through it all the time before switching to texting with your phones.

" oh great! Mine is ectobiologist. Well, I gotta get home so bye I guess. And I'll message you tonight so be on the look out!" he waved goodbye then turned to the opposite direction of where you were going.

"alright bye!" you yelled back then continued on your path home.

Yeah, today was a pretty great day.

As soon as you entered your apartment, yelling a quick "bro, I'm home." you immediately went to your room.

When you turned on your computer and opened up pesterchum there was a notice.

"new chum request from ectobiologist. Accept or deny?"

You will forever deny the shriek of pure happiness that came from your mouth that day, no matter how many times bro would tease you about it.

You will also never tell him why you shrieked like an overjoyed girl.

You hit accept with so much force you think you might have broken your mouse.

Oh well, You can't really bring yourself to care about that right now.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]-

EB: Dave!

EB: this is you, right?

This is it, You gulp.

Why are you making a big deal out of this you ask yourself?

You dont really know, but it feels right.

* * *

Authors note: wow I actually managed to write chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy it.! As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and encouraged.! sigh all my chapters are so short.

i have a tumblr btw so if you want that, message me. you can bug me about updating this fic or somethin hah c:


End file.
